


curiosity leads to trouble

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, when your brother got shot, I remember you being completely out of your mind.”</p><p>	“That was completely different. He'd been shot by a terrorist and was oozing blood.”</p><p>	“I'm oozing blood!”</p><p>	“Yeah, but you're oozing blood because you have rock salt in your ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity leads to trouble

“You know, when your brother got shot, I remember you being completely out of your mind.”

“That was completely different. He'd been shot by a terrorist and was oozing blood.”

“I'm oozing blood!”

“Yeah, but you're oozing blood because you have rock salt in your ass.”

“My hip and it's not funny!”

“Some got in your ass, though, and that's delightful.”

“I need a more sympathetic boyfriend.”

“And I need a boyfriend that doesn't fly off at a moment's notice with loaded weapons to hunt evil things that want to indiscriminately murder everyone they see!”

“Your brother-”

“I KNOW WHAT MY BROTHER DOES GODDAMMIT! Fuck this, I need a drink.”

***

“Winchester.”

“Williams. Thanks for the ride.”

“Yeah, no problem. What the hell happened?”

“Poltergeist. I don't feel like talking about this.”

“I heard about that, I mean what the hell did you say to piss Zhul off so much?”

“He's still got issues with the job. Not fair, really. Not like what you and McGarrett do isn't dangerous.”

“I think that's the problem exactly. Has enough people he loves in danger every day without adding another one to the list.”

“... he loves me?”

“Y'know, I'm the one always telling Steve you're not stupid. Stop trying to prove me wrong. Yes, he loves you.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, I don't get it either.”

“Hilarious. Real wise guy. That's you.”

“Jersey, babe. Jersey.”

“Where are we- are you sure you should be bringing me here? He was pretty pissed, I don't think he wants to see me right now.”

“Your car is here. Your stuff is here. I don't know who the two of you think you're kidding.”

“I change my mind. I don't like you anymore.”

“I know you don't. Poker tomorrow night?”

“I'll bring beer.”

***

“Wow. You weren't kidding about that drink.”

“How did you get in here?”

“The door was unlocked. And even if it wasn't, you gave me a key.”

“Well, at least you take care of the key. Sure as hell don't take care of yourself.”

“Zhul, c'mon baby... stop it. You're being ridiculous.”

“Oh f-”

“Shut up. Don't give me that look, just shut up and hand me that bottle. Good boy.... oh, yech, christ, how do you drink this shit?”

“...”

“Oh, right, told you to shut up. Look. I know you're upset. And I'm sorry that the job bothers you, but it's what I do. Maybe I don't live for the job anymore but I'm not going to turn my back when innocent people need my help. Just like Steve won't.”

“What's your point?”

“My point is that I love you. And I'm not going to promise you that nothing will ever happen. Don't know if it will, can't promise it won't. But I can promise I'll do everything I can and kill anything I need to, to come home to you.”

“Love you too, you _asshole_.”

“C'mon, Blue. M'thinking bed sounds really good right now.”


End file.
